IFREM3ZWHBTUYQZYGQ
I ain't got no motherfuckin' friends. (0:03.2) (0:02.2) That's why I fucked yo' bitch, (0:03.6) you fat motherfucker. (Take money) (0:05.4) West side! (0:06.2) Bad Boy killers. (0:07.8) (0:06.9) (Take money) You know the realest is niggaz. (0:09.6) (Take money) We bring it to you (0:10.7) (Take money) (0:13.0) First off, fuck your bitch and the clique you claim (0:15.8) West side when we ride come equipped with game (0:18.3) You claim to be a player but I fucked your wife (0:20.8) We bust on Bad Boy niggaz fuck for life (0:23.3) Plus Puffy tryin' ta see me weak (0:25.0) hearts I rip (0:25.8) Biggie Smallz and Junior M.A.F.I.A. some mark ass bitches (0:28.7) We keep on comin' while we runnin' for ya jewels. (0:31.0) Steady gunnin', keep on bustin' at the fools (0:33.1) you know the rules (0:33.9) Little Ceaser, go ask ya homie how I leave ya. (0:36.0) Cut your young ass up (0:37.2) leave you in pieces, now be deceased (0:38.9) Lil Kim, don't fuck around with real G's (0:41.1) Quick to snatch yo' ugly ass off tha street (0:43.0) so fuck peace (0:43.9) I let them niggas know it's on for life (0:46.0) So let the West side ride tonight (0:47.9) hahahah (0:48.6) (0:48.7) Bad Boy murdered on wax (0:50.6) and killed (0:51.1) Fuck wit' me and get yo caps peeled (0:52.9) you know... see... (0:53.5) Grab ya Glocks, when you see Tupac (0:56.4) Call the cops, when you see Tupac, uh (0:58.9) Who shot me, but ya punks didn't finish. (1:01.3) Now ya bout to feel the wrath of a menace (1:03.1) NIGGA, I hit em' up... (1:04.1) Check this out, you muthafuckas know what time it is. (1:06.5) I don't even know why I'm on this track (1:08.0) Y'all niggaz ain't even on my level. (1:09.5) I'ma let my little homies ride on you. (1:11.0) Bitch made-ass bad boy bitches, feel it! (1:13.2) Get out the way yo, get out the way yo (1:16.2) Biggie Smallz just got dropped (1:18.3) Little Moo, pass the Mac (1:19.9) and let me hit him in his back (1:21.4) Frank White need to get spanked right, for settin' traps (1:24.0) Little accident murderer, and I ain't never heard-a ya (1:26.6) Poisonous gats attack when I'm servin' ya (1:29.2) Spank ya shank ya whole style when I gank (1:31.2) Guard your rank, 'cause I'ma slam you ass in the paint (1:34.0) Puffy weaker than the fuckin' block I run on you nigga (1:36.5) And I'll smoke ya junior mafia in front of you nigga (1:39.0) With the ready power tuckin' my (1:40.2) Guess under my Eddie Bauer (1:41.6) Ya clout, pretty sour I get packages every hour (1:44.1) And hit 'em up (1:44.6) Grab ya Glocks, when you see Tupac (1:46.9) Call the cops, when you see Tupac, uh (1:49.1) Who shot me, but ya punks didn't finish (1:51.6) Now ya bout to feel the wrath of a menace (1:53.7) Nigga, we hit em' up... (1:54.7) Peep how we do it, keep it real, it's penitentiary steel. (1:57.2) This ain't no freestyle battle, all you niggaz gettin' (1:59.3) Killed with ya mouths open (2:00.8) Tryin' to come up offa me, you in the clouds hoping (2:03.1) Smokin' dope it's like a sherm high. (2:05.2) Niggaz think they learned to fly (2:06.7) But they burn muthafucka, you deserve to die (2:09.2) Talkin' 'bout you gettin' money, but its funny to me (2:11.7) All you niggaz living bummy, why you're fuckin' with me (2:14.1) I'm a self made millionaire (2:15.9) Thug Livin' out a prison, pistols in the air (2:18.5) hahaha. Biggie (2:19.2) you remember when I used to let you sleep on tha couch. (2:21.7) And beg the bitch to let you sleep in the house (2:23.8) ah. Now it's all about Versace, you copied my style (2:26.6) Five shots couldn't drop me, I took it, and smiled (2:29.5) Now I'm bout to set the record straight (2:31.2) with my AK. I'm still the thug that you love to hate (2:33.2) (2:33.7) Motherfucker, I hit 'em up. (2:35.1) (2:34.4) I'm from N-E-W Jerz, where plenty murders occur (2:37.2) No point to comment, we bringin' drama to all you herbs (2:39.7) Knuckle check the scenario, (2:40.9) Little Cease. I bring you fake G's to your knees (2:43.4) Coppin pleas in de janeiro. (2:44.8) Lil Kim, is you coked up, or doped up? (2:46.7) Get ya lil Junior whopper clique smoked up, (2:48.9) what the fuck. (2:49.6) Is you stupid?! (2:50.4) I take money, crash and mash through Brooklyn (2:52.8) With my clique lootin', shootin' and pollutin' ya block (2:55.1) With 15 shots cocked Glock to your knot. (2:57.2) Outlaw mafia clique movin' up another notch (2:59.7) And you bast stops squaws get mopped and dropped (3:02.0) All your fake-ass east coast props (3:03.8) brainstormed and locked (3:04.7) You is a, b writer, a Pac style taker. (3:07.5) I'll tell you to ya face you ain't shit but a faker (3:10.0) Softer than Alizee with a chaser (3:11.8) Bout to get murdered for the paper. (3:13.4) Idi Amin approach the scene of the caper (3:15.7) Like a loc, with little ceaser in a choke hold. (3:18.3) Totin smoke (3:18.9) we ain't no muthafuckin joke (3:20.5) Thug Life, niggaz betta be known (3:22.3) we approachin' (3:23.0) In the wide open, guns smokin' (3:24.7) No need for hopin' it's a battle lost (3:26.6) I got 'em crossed (3:27.6) Soon as the funk is poppin' off (3:29.4) Nigga I hit 'em up (3:31.4) Now you tell me who won (3:33.0) I see them (3:34.1) they run (3:34.8) (3:35.5) They don't wanna see us (3:36.6) Whole Junior M.A.F.I.A. click dressin' up tryin' ta be us (3:39.4) How the fuck they gonna be (3:40.5) the mob when we always on our job. (3:42.1) We millionaires (3:43.0) killin' ain't fair but somebody gotta do it (3:44.9) Oh yeah, Mobb Deep (3:46.2) you wanna fuck with us? (3:47.8) You little young ass motherfuckers. (3:49.5) Don't one of you niggaz got sickle cell or somethin'? (3:51.4) You fuckin' with me nigga you fuck around. (3:53.0) And have a seizure or a heart-attack (3:54.5) You better back the fuck up, (3:55.5) before you get smacked the fuck up (3:56.9) That's how we do it on our side (3:58.6) Any of you niggaz from New York that wanna bring it, (4:00.7) bring it. (4:00.9) But we ain't singin' (4:01.8) we bringin' drama (4:02.8) Fuck you and your motherfuckin' mama (4:04.7) We gonna kill all you motherfuckers (4:06.4) Now when I came out I told you it was just about Biggie (4:08.9) Then everybody had to open their mouth (4:10.4) with a motherfuckin' opinion (4:11.6) Well this how we gonna do this (4:12.9) (4:13.2) Fuck Mobb Deep (4:14.3) (4:14.6) Fuck Biggie (4:15.4) (4:15.6) Fuck Bad Boy as a staff record label. (4:17.8) And as a motherfuckin' crew (4:19.1) And if you wanna be down with Bad Boy (4:21.0) Then fuck you too (4:22.3) Chino XL (4:23.5) fuck you too (4:24.5) All you motherfuckers (4:25.8) fuck you too. (Take money) (4:27.6) (4:29.0) (Take money). Alla y'all motherfuckers (4:30.8) fuck you die slow motherfucker. (4:32.6) My fo'-fo' make sure all y'all kids don't grow (4:35.2) You motherfuckers can't be us or see us (4:37.5) We the motherfuckin' Thug Life (4:38.6) riders West side till we die! (4:40.8) Out here in California nigga we warn ya (4:43.0) we'll bomb on you motherfuckers (4:44.7) We do our job (4:45.8) You think you mob, nigga we the motherfuckin mob (4:48.4) Ain't nuttin' but killers and fa'real niggaz. (4:50.1) All you motherfuckers feel us (4:51.4) Our shit's going triple and four-quadruple (4:54.4) (Take money) (4:55.4) (4:55.9) You niggaz laugh 'cause our staff got (4:58.0) guns in they motherfuckers belt (4:59.7) you know how it is. When we drop records they felt (5:02.0) You niggaz can't feel it (5:03.4) We the realest (5:04.1) fuck em (5:04.9) we Bad Boy killaz (5:06.2)